


Frog

by ShadowOfDaysPast



Series: All For One And One For All [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Frogs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfDaysPast/pseuds/ShadowOfDaysPast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this awhile ago, and thought I posted it. Apparently not. Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Frog

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago, and thought I posted it. Apparently not. Enjoy~

   Geoff walks down the stairs and is greeted by the smell of bacon cooking on the stove. Jack is the one cooking whilst Ryan sits on one of the stools by the counter, reading the newspaper. The lads are nowhere in sight, which is odd.

   He sits on the stool next to Ryan just as he hears a scream. "Michael no!" Gavin barrels into Jack, causing the redhead to slam into the stove.

   "Gavin!" Jack yells, shoving the Brit off of him and sticking his thumb in his mouth. He burnt it on the frying pan most likely. Michael runs into the kitchen with both hands held way out in front of him, something cupped in between them. Ray follows close behind, laughing at the top of his lungs.

   "No Michael! Please!" Gavin screamed, pressing himself against the counter as if it would help him get away. Jack is muttering curses as he puts his hand under the water streaming from the tap.

   "What the fuck have you got Mike?" Geoff asks as he watches them corner Gavin.

   "No!" He screams once again as Michael sets the thing on his shoulder. "So gross Michael! Get it off!"

   "What the fuck is it?" Geoff yells, getting peeved off at not knowing.

   "A frog." Ray grins cheekily as he looks at the oldest. "We found it on the back step."

   "Get it off! Ew! Ew! Ew!" Jack cracks up at Gavin's disgusted yells, everyone else is laughing too.

   "Afraid of little old Kermit?" Michael teases as Gavin tried to push the thing off his shoulder.

   "Please Michael...." Gavin whimpered suddenly sounding scared.

   "Alright man, yeesh..." The moment the small amphibian was off his shoulder he bolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

   "What...?" Ryan set his newspaper down on the counter.

   "For fucks sake..." Michael groaned, heading towards the stairs only to be stopped by Ryan.

   "Let Geoff and me get this." He jerked a thumb in Jack's direction. "See how bad he burnt his thumb." Michael nods and turns back towards Jack. Geoff and Ryan head up the stairs at a near run, wondering what got Gavin so upset.

   They find Gavin in the corner of the spare room they use for storage. He wedged himself between the wall and some boxes and his arms cover his face. Ryan crouches down to his level and so does Geoff. They stare at him for a few minutes before Gavin lets out a rattled breath, and looks up. "Motherfucking frog, always the frog..."

  "Dude what's up with frogs?" Geoff asks the Brit.

   "A phobia?" Ryan questions.

   "Dan was so set on finding ways to prove he was tough. The minge would always watch scary movies and crap like that, saying he was strong. Then one day he said I needed to toughen up too, become a man." Geoff covers his mouth, trying to block out the quiet laugh. No one can imagine Gavin being tough, he's always been a slight wimp. "Needless to say, frog guts down your shirt are..." The Brit sniffs, holding back tears. "Dan was mean when he was younger.."

   "I'm going to kill that British prick the next time he fucking visits!" Michael hears Geoff yell and looks over at Ray. He simply shrugs in reply and throws the wrapper for the bandaid he gave Jack in the trash.

   "Who would visit from Britain?" Jack asks as he chucks the burnt bacon in the trash, frowning.

   "Dan the fucking man, of course!" Ray lets out a whoop as he says this. Michael and Jack exchange a quick look of confusion before shrugging at the same time.

   Geoff stomps down the stairs and is quickly followed by Ryan, who is piggybacking Gavin. "That frog better be fucking gone or I swear."

   "YOLO!" Ray yells as he runs past them with cupped hands, the door slams as he runs outside.

   "Thank god..." Ryan mutters and Gavin nods.

   "I fucking hated the little thing anyway!" Michael exclaims, trying to make peace with Gavin.

   "Why Michael?" The Brit asks, his head resting on Ryan's shoulder.

   "Fucking thing peed in my hand!"

Gavin nearly dies twice that day, once from fear and once from laughter. A successful day if you ask him.


End file.
